marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Zombies 3 Vol 1 4
(Tittle) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Greg Land | CoverArtist2 = Justin Ponsor | Writer1_1 = Fred van Lente | Penciler1_1 = Kev Walker | Inker1_1 = Kev Walker | Colourist1_1 = Jean-Francois Beaulieu | Letterer1_1 = Rus Wooton | Editor1_1 = Bill Rosemann | Quotation = I have been programmed to eviscerate your repulsive squishy organic bits and chew gum. And I hate gum. | Speaker = Machine Man (Aaron Stack) | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * : * * * * * * * * * * * * Other Characters: * * ** ** ** ** Locations: * ** *** **** ***** * ** *** **** Items: * | StoryTitle1 = | Synopsis1 = Jocasta and Little Sky return to the Hollow, unaware that Zombie Morbius has infected everyone there (This is made more apparent when Little Sky tells the guys behind the glass that they have the sample, not realizing they're dead dead). Jocasta asks if Little Sky can make a memorial for Machine Man (who is still alive but stranded in the Zombieverse) and he says yes, but only after "Morbius" makes the vaccine. When Jocasta heads off to give "Morbius" the blood sample, she sees "Morbius" is a zombie and tells Little Sky, who has already found out what happened since he is seen repelling zombies. Little Sky tells Jocasta to get to teleporter bay before the zombies or Earth-616 faces Earth-2149's fate (he really says if one of the zombies escape they could infect the whole planet) and there is a shortcut through the alternate realities containment area. Joocasta makes it to the teleporter but sees someone beat her to it (later revealed to be Simon Garth). Meanwhile, the zombies in the Zombieverse prepare to finish off a devastated Machine Man only to fall into a trap. Turns out Machine Man survived the crash and projected a damaged version of himself as a decoy. He then kills all the zombies in the vicinity except Lockjaw, who he uses to get back to Earth-616. Meanwhile, Jocasta finally gets over her self doubt and rescues two uninfected agents from the zombies. Machine Man returns and finds a lot of Hollow zombies and kills them. He then kills Lockjaw by using the hunger against him. However, Zombie Morbius refuses to accept defeat and begins attacking Machine Man only to get killed by the real Morbius (and also revealing that "cheap monster movie tricks" aren't mere tricks). The two are then attacked by Captain Mexica, but Machine Man embraces his own identity and kills Captain Mexica, ending Kingpin's plan. Jocasta is happy to see Machine Man alive and the two share a kiss, which Dr. Strange and Black Bolt watch while being tormented by the hunger which can no longer be satisfied. Dr. Strange conjures manna for Black Bolt, ironic since it can't be eaten. Black Bolt asks Kingpin what he thinks only to see Kingpin is eating his wife. Meanwhile, Little Sky says things are far from over. He dismisses Machine Man and Jocasta, saying A.R.M.O.R has to clean up its own messes. Morbius requests to lead the team to hunt the escaped zombies, which Little Sky reluctantly allows. Morbius is asked who he had in mind, to which Morbius responses that the Midnight Sons must return. | Notes = * Marvel Zombies 4 is revealed to focus on the forming of a new incarnation of the Midnight Sons, consisting of Morbius, Son of Satan, Werewolf, Man-Thing, and a Jennifer Kale to hunt down rogue zombies. * Contains a preview of . | Trivia = * It is unknown why Lockjaw fell for Machine Man's trick, since Machine Man threw a zombie brain but zombies are supposed to taste awful, which was proven by Giant-Man and Gladiator. It's probably just more proof the hunger is a running gag at times. | Recommended = | Links = }}